Gut Healing
Gut Healing is episode two of the Raid Of Tyranny series. Queasy, Noodles, plus the duo, Quirky and Perky make their debut in this episode Episode Description Sniffles tries to stick up for his favorite superhero. He may have failed to think the whole thing through for all we know... Plot Sniffles and Toothy call members of the official Splendid fan club to a meeting. They state that they are deeply concerned for Splendid's reputation as a superhero since there is apparently a new hero in town. Sniffles holds out a snapshot with a silhouette of Foster leaping through the city. He convinces the club members that this new hero is nothing more than a fraud and if she were a real hero, she wouldn't have to hide. They nod in agreement and decide to have a revolt against the hero hopefully urging her to reveal herself and expose the truth. Sniffles goes off to his job at the Daily Acorn and prints out flyers, with the snapshot of the hero, to spread the word. Splendid enters the office (in disguise) where Sniffles stops to give him the news. He needed Splendid to join the revolt and jot everything down while he took pictures. Splendid agrees to attend, but is concerned because if anything went wrong, he would be at risk of exposing his identity. Lumpy overhears their conversation and sends them away to write about the event. On the way there, Sniffles posts the flyers across town. In the meantime, the club members were finishing picket signs and making other preparations for the revolt. Moments later, they joined up with Sniffles and Splendid as they walked by the clubhouse. The revolt began. Toothy shouted through a bullhorn,"WE DO NOT APPRECIATE A HERO WHO WON'T SHOW THEIR FACE!" All other members shouted along as they waved their picket signs through the air. Sniffles passes flyers to bystanders who questioned what was going on. Once Quirky and Perky received theirs, they instantly joined in. Queasy and Noodles weren't sure about the event, but they followed along anyway. Foster heard the uproar and watched the group head towards the city. She chose not to interfere since it would only lead her into trouble. The group marched their way into the city. Unfortunately, the roads were blocked off by a construction site. They decided that this would be a good spot to lure the hero. Hours passed and Foster never showed. Spectators were beginning to complain about the revolt. Lumpy even arrived demanding the report. Several club members were losing hope and suggested they try again another time; Sniffles, however, was determined to finish the job. He figured the only way to draw the hero's attention was to get into trouble. He observed the nearby construction site and knew just what to do. He snatched away Toothy's bullhorn and ran towards the building; Quirky and Perky followed. Splendid, Toothy, and other spectators urged them to come back, but to no avail. Lumpy tells Splendid to take note of what was happening. A helicopter flew above capturing the news on camera. Once Sniffles reached the top of the building, he shouted as loud as he could through the bullhorn,"SHOW YOURSELF!!" Foster felt alarmed by the scene when she saw it on television and sprung into action, zooming towards the city on her motorbike. Foster spotted Sniffles on top of the building and maneuvered her way through the construction site. She rode towards a row of boards and shot a laser at them, knocking them onto a container, forming a ramp. She drove off of the ramp and boosted herself off of her motorbike. She landed on a metal beam and continued jumping off of other beams that led to the top of the building. Her motorbike landed in the control panel of a crane. Sniffles sees Foster getting closer and readies his camera. The arm of the crane turns and knocks Quirky and Perky off the building. Splendid changes into his alter ego while everyone else is distracted by their misfortune. Splendid flies up to rescue them. Foster makes it to the top of the building and runs towards Sniffles. Splendid drops Quirky and Perky, who were unconscious, onto the roof and continues to fly towards Foster. She is fast, but Splendid is faster. Sniffles prepares the shot and Foster gets ready to attack, but not before Splendid punches her with great force. Sniffles misses the shot. Foster quickly recovers from the blow and leaps several feet into the air. Splendid fires his eye-lasers at her and misses. The laser cut trough nearby cables that support a group of beams. Splendid caught one of the beams and uses it to whack Foster before Sniffles gets a picture. One of the cables slashes Queasy and Noodles across the torso; Lumpy's right leg is also cut off. Foster lands on the edge of the building and is flung closer to Sniffles when the beams fall on a loose board; she performs a backward summersault before landing. She moves out of the way right before Sniffles snaps a picture. Splendid bashes her with the beam forcing her through the roof. She latches onto a beam and the remaining force from the fall hurls her into the air. When she is back in sight, Sniffles prepares to capture the perfect picture. Foster dives towards him at great speed. Splendid suddenly strikes her and she is thrown into a concrete wall. Foster is badly wounded, but alive! Sniffles lowers the camera as he is too shocked to take the picture. Splendid is also shocked and drops the metal beam he was holding which bisects Sniffles. Splendid reverts his attention to Sniffles and pries him off of the beam, splitting him in half. Splendid, though sad, knew just what he had to do to avenge Sniffles. He grabs the camera and slowly approaches Foster, who is in too much pain to move. Splendid successfully takes the picture but drops the camera when startled by Quirky and Perky, who scream at the sight of Sniffles mangled body. When he turns to pick up the camera, Foster and the camera are gone. Splendid shouts in anger loud enough to force the entire structure down, killing any surrounding spectator, excluding himself. The episode ends as Foster rides away from the city on her motorbike. Moral: "A photo does not capture your charm!" Deaths *Queasy and Noodles are slashed across the torso revealing their internal organs *Sniffles is split in half *Many bystanders are killed when the building falls apart Injuries *(before death) Lumpy's right leg is cut off *(before death) Quirky and Perky are knocked out by the arm of a crane *Foster is whacked several times and sent flying through a wall *Splendid is injured when the building collapses Trivia * Of course characters' guts were exposed * The title of this episode is a play on the common saying "gut feeling"; it also refers to Foster's pain and suffering throughout the episode *Foster must have some serious strength to withstand that many blows from Splendid and survive * Despite its length, 1MysteriousEnigma actually shortened this episode * Foster and Splendid have officially established their rivalry Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images